


Sleep

by Nightelfbane



Series: Pre-War Relics [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Homecoming, Implied Sexual Content, Morning breath is terrible, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Curie makes sure that Nora gets the proper amount of rest.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So, while Curie was my main companion, there was a time where I ran around with all the other companions (not Strong, Danse, or the courser) so i could get their perks. This resulted in Curie spending a lot of time at Home Plate. I decided to write a fic where the sole survivor comes home after a long time away.
> 
> If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, point them out so I can correct them.

Moonlight flooded the entryway of the house as Nora gingerly opened the door to Home Plate, cursing the squealing hinges. She deliberately didn't oil them, so intruders can't take her or Curie by surprise.

Closing the door, she walked in between the suits of Power Armor flanking the door like statues. Gently, she set her bulging pack down on the ground and tiptoed to the other side of the house to her workshop. She stripped off her clothes, quietly placing her weapons and armor on the workbenches so as not to wake Curie. She could see the vague outline of her lover sleeping in their bed, and her heart swelled. 

Nora reached up and removed the armored green rag hat from her head, letting her prematurely gray hair spill down her head. Now that she was undressed, she started padding across the cold floor towards the bed.

Their bed was nestled in the corner of the house, next to the red door under the stairs. To the right, between the door and the bed, was a nightstand. Upon it rested a vase with flowers and Kellogg's pistol, fully loaded and within arm's reach of the bed. Just in case. 

Curie was laying on her side with her back facing the wall, dressed in a set of cute pre-war pajamas that Nora had found for her. The thick comforter, also pre-war, cocooned her from the cold of the house. Nora smiled at the face of her lover as she lifted one edge of the comforter and slid into bed.

Curie mumbled something in her sleep, causing the other woman to freeze. Nora only relaxed when her lover settled back down again. She gazed into Curie's face, her eyes wandering every line, every curve. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. Curie returned the smile in her sleep.

Nora closed her eyes, exhausted from her long journey. She slid her hand into Curie's as she fell asleep, squeezing it gently.

* * *

Nora sat up in bed and yawned, stretching. She idly rubbed the thick scar that ran down the left side of her face as she thought of her plans for the day. She needed to sort all the scraps she'd gathered on her last foray into the 'Wealth, then visit Arturo and Becky to sell the weapons and armor she'd looted.

Her stomach growled. First, breakfast. She made to get up.

" _Non._ " Nora yelped in surprise as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back under the covers.

"Curie!" She laughed as the synth wrapped her arms and legs around her. "Curie, I have to get up."

" _Non_ ," Curie said again from behind her. " _Cherie_ , you have been running around the Commonwealth with Detective Valentine for the better part of a week. I know what you are like. You haven't slept at all the past week, have you?"

"...I got a little sleep," Nora mumbled. 

"Hmm. Not nearly enough, I imagine." Curie kissed the back of Nora's neck.

"I suppose I could stay in bed for another hour," the sole survivor admitted. She rolled over to face her lover, and Curie's breath hitched as she saw the hungry look in her eyes. "Maybe a bit more."

Curie giggled as Nora's hands began roaming over her body, undoing the buttons to her pajamas.

* * *

In the end, they ended up staying in bed for another three hours. 

Both of them sat up and stretched languidly, shining with sweat and orgasmic afterglow. "Let's get to breakfast, I'm starving," Nora said. Curie agreed.

After they dressed, they reactivated Codsworth from where he had gone into sleep mode the night before and moved over to the other side of the house where Nora had built the kitchen. Curie watched as they opened the pre-war fridge the woman had repaired, beginning to work on making breakfast from radstag meat and mirelurk eggs.

Curie was amazed at how Nora could turn such unappetizing ingredients into a culinary delight, something delicious. Not that Curie had very much experience with food; she had only been inhabiting this body for a few months.

The former vault dweller set the finished breakfast on the counter in front of the radio, which was playing Magnolia's "Baby, It's Just You". Curie frowned in disapproval as Nora opened their fridge and pulled out a cold Nuka-Cherry.

She turned and saw the synth's disapproving expression. "What? It's delicious."

"It is also extremely unhealthy. You will get osteoporosis," Curie said sternly.

"She's right, mum," Codsworth chimed in.

Nora stuck her tongue out at both of them and popped the cap off the bottle, squirrelling it away in her pocket. She sat down at the counter across from Curie and the two lovers dug in. Codsworth picked up his duster and began cleaning the house.

The couple ate in comfortable silence, listening to Diamond City Radio. When they were finished, they helped Codsworth clean the dishes (against his protests) and then relaxed on the couch they had put in the middle of the house, against the back wall.

"How long will you be staying?" Curie asked. They're stretched out diagonally, Curie leaning back against her lover. The former vault dweller has her arms wrapped around the synth's torso, and she presses a kiss into Curie's hair.

"Not long," she answers. "I'll probably leave tomorrow."

Curie tried to hide her disappointment, but Nora could feel it in the way her shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly.

She wanted to stay. She really did. She loved Curie so much. She loved Home Plate, she loved Power Noodles and Publick Occurences. She loved helping Nick on his cases. She loved this domestic feeling she got whenever she was here. It reminded her of before the war, before raiders and deathclaws and Institutes. She so very much wanted to stay and bask in the domestic life she had thought she had lost forever.

But...

"I have to find my son," she whispered.

The need to find Shaun burned in the forefront of her mind. She couldn't truly rest until she found her baby boy. 

Nora opened her mouth to say as much to Curie, but the other woman turned around in her arms to face her. She placed a comforting hand on the sole survivor's cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips. When they broke apart, Curie was smiling at her.

"I understand, cherie. Your determination is part of why I love you so much." She kissed her again and said, "Do what you have to do, my love. I will wait here for you, always."

Nora's eyes were shining as she pulled Curie to her in a crushing hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You won't have to wait anymore, though."

Curie pulled back to look at her. "Oh?"

Nora grinned. "Yup. I finished tracking down Eddie Winter with Nick Valentine. He's working on a new case right now."

A hopeful smile spread across Curie's face. "So...I can join you again?"

Nora nodded, still grinning. "Have your pack ready by tomorrow morning." 

Curie hugged the sole survivor tightly. "I will be ready."

Nora stood up, pulling Curie up with her. "Come on. I want to read the newest Publick Occurences." The two lovers, synth and survivor, headed out into Diamond City for a day of relaxation before they headed out into the Wasteland again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: it sucks that there aren't any fics for fcourier / rose of sharon cassidy  
> *plays fallout 4*  
> Me: there should be a lot of fics for f!ss / curie!  
> Imagine my disappointment. I'm forever doomed to rarepair hell.


End file.
